Question: Assume this first statement is true: If it rains today, soccer practice will be canceled. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If it does not rain today, soccer practice will not be cancelled.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.